


Cooing

by cephalopod_groupie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Romance, baby talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann unintentionally lets his lovey-dovey side get the better of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooing

Newton and Hermann took the risk of kissing, rather too passionately, in the wide hallway entrance to the lab. They were both in one of those moods where they were so lovey-dovey that they couldn’t care less if someone walked in on them, exposing their relationship to all of Shatterdome. After a few minutes of full-blown snogging they found themselves in the shadows just inside the door. Newton pulled back, gasping for air. 

“We gotta get some work done, dude.”

“I know, I know,” Hermann said, pulling him even closer. 

“No, seriously, I’ve gotta work all night if I’m going to get through this latest batch of samples.”

“Aww, I thought we’d have time for a little cum-cum this evening?” Hermann said soft and seductive and mischievous and saying 'cum-cum' quickly, like it was one word.

“Did you just use baby talk to refer to sex?” Newton looked into Hermann’s eyes with amusement. 

“Oh, did you not like it?” Hermann said, suddenly concerned that he’d done something wrong.

“No, it was…cute… and disturbingly out of character,” Newton said honesty. Then he changed his expression to a more serious and lustful tone. “Say it again…” Hermann swallowed, suddenly a little self conscious. Yet, he attempted to repeat the phrase just as enticingly as he had done before.

“Cum-cum.” Newton closed his eyes and dropped his head on Hermann’s shoulder, letting himself go a bit limp, making a loud noise like a cross between a huff and a groan. 

“That's fantastic. Hermann, holy shit.” Newton grabbed Hermann's wrist and pressed the man's hand to his groin. Newton was painfully hard.

“That was quick,” Hermann said, looking almost worried. “You mean, I did that just by saying that one little thing?”

“Yeah, genius. But then, we’ve been kissing for like five consecutive minutes so you had help.”

“It’s rather nice to know my words had such a profound effect on you,” Hermann said with cockiness creeping into his voice as he rubbed Newt’s arms up and down.

“Just shut up and take me to bed.” Newton took Hermann's hand and dragged him to his room.

“I thought I was taking _you_.” Once they were behind the door they left fifteen minutes ago, Hermann unzipped Newt’s tight jeans. Newton clunked his head back on the door he was pressed flat against. Hermann leant against him and the door for support – lips at Newton’s neck as he began to stroke his length. 

“Herms,” Newton said in a forced breath, “c-could you move a little faster?” Hermann complied without a word and nuzzled under his jaw. Newton made a pleasured noise behind his nose as if to say ‘thank you’. He wrapped an arm around Hermann’s back as his consciousness blissfully narrowed.

“Say it again,” Newton said, slurred, quiet, pleading. He was pathetically close. For a second, Hermann didn’t know what he meant, but then he put his lips close to Newton’s ear.

“Cum-cum.” Newton whimpered, as he thrusted into Hermann’s fist. Hermann repeated the phrase twice more, drawing it out and making it as delicious as he possibly could. A cry broke from Newton’s lips as he came, bucking and calling out repeatedly until he was fully emptied. When he regained his awareness he looked at the mess he made of Hermann’s hand.

“Sorry, dude,” he said, wiping away the cum from the man’s hand with his hankie.

“It’s to be expected,” Hermann said with a businesslike air. Newton smirked and shook his head. Hermann stepped back while they both took a breather.

“Oh,” Hermann puffed as he rubbed himself with his whole palm.

“Ok, my turn,” Newt said gleefully, advancing.

“Well, I don’t know,” Hermann said, pretending to be offended, "Can you spare another few minutes away from your precious work?”

“Jerk.”

“Me off.” Newton laughed.

“You’re picking up my humor now, dude, I’m so sorry.”

“A regrettable side effect of such pleasure.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“Please do,” Hermann said, as Newton reached for his belt. “And Newton,” he added.

“Yeah?” Newton stopped, looking into Hermann’s eyes.

“You could adopt infantile language too, if you wish.” Newton grinned and set to work.

 


End file.
